Logic gates incorporated into devices such as microprocessors are well known in the computer and electronics industries. Logic gates currently used in such projects have several characteristics, however, they cannot be reprogrammed to form a different type of logic gate. It is therefore desirable to construct a logic device that can be quickly reprogrammed to act as a different type of logic gate, and that would result in less power consumption and heat loss, is relatively simple to fabricate, and also would result in space and cost savings.